Talk:Endangered/Issue 25 (Old)/@comment-Walkerbait22-20150122020125
that comment spot dont mean shit if u dont use it, nacho libre. Okay, so I'm just gonna go off the storylines I remember: Dre and McCoy. Buddies for life, I hope. I really like them together, they're very different (as we can see from that heated argument in the shop) but also kind of similar too (not just cuz they're both black okay). I think they both just need someone to care for and care about them, and I think they have both found that in each other. Which is really sweet. Bromance for days. As for Haley, I think she's cool and UM I WANT TO LIVE IN THAT FUCKIN SWEET ASS PLACE OMG, but yeah anyways, I hope she becomes more than the hot dream girl geeky chick, but I think she will because there's obviously a story behind her fighting skills/her crazy set up. speaking of bromances, michael and tate THAT WAS SO WONDERFUL. Them two playing basketball, and then michael giving him the gift, that was probably my favorite scene in the whole issue. im so happy tate is getting better however, Ethan was definitely a highlight character in this issue. like, this issue made me like him A LOT and not just because he fucked up Damon, although that was great. He's able to admit his mistakes and he knows he has problems,he's very flawed which makes him very relatable. good job with him :D Walsh though, ugh, something about him ticks me off. JOEL. WAT. HOW. MY NIGGA WB omggg why did you have to end before Michael and Vicky finally got to talk :( :(, this moment has been brewing for so long, i honestly dont know whats gonna happen now that they've "reunited", for lack of a better word. Dont hurt him vicky Lara you can do better than daniel. like me Michael/Sarah/James seem to be doing...better, i think hahaha, i dont think that trio will ever be able to get along completely tbh at least james and michael arent at each others throats like before. Those driving scenes with michael and sarah were rlly cute tho aww and then Ryker. i feel like some deaths may come in the next few issues but idk. i mean i hope not lol. Walsh can die tho idc. after a very character centric issue i think we gonna get some action in the next one >:), i also liked how you added some personality to your bad guys. Gabriel and Fitzpatrick dont seem like these generic lackies, which is awesome now in general, one thing i've noticed about Endan recently is that is seems like a TV show almost. Idk if that was your intention Danny but I really like it, because it makes me way more immersed. you've got multiple story lines going on at once so i have to stay focused and it just makes me wanna keep reading. something cool you did here was like, with the Anahi/Lisette scene, it could have seemed like a random scene but it actually lead in really awesome-ly with Gabriel/Fitzpatrick. And then James on the intercom and then all the wrapping up going on. idk its just really awesome haha, its like some epic show on HBO or somethin anyways, YOU DID GOOD BUD WHERE'S THE NEXT ONE